


Recovery

by AiLing



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLing/pseuds/AiLing
Summary: A post season 13 finale fic featuring Omelia and Megan Hunt.Trigger warning for mention of sexual assault and PTSD





	1. Chapter 1

Recovery

** This is in response to a prompt sent to @omeliafics **

** Prompt: Amelia and Owen are in the hospital with Megan and Megan tells them how she lost a baby when she was captive and amelia is very shocked and starts to think about her baby and maybe comforts megan or something that owen realize how much pain she went trough. **

** This is a different fic from the collaboration fic ‘ On The Brink’ which is currently under hiatus. **

** Thanks to the amazing @jia911 for helping me to proofread this fic as usual  <3  **

** *Trigger warning for mention of sexual assault and PTSD. Please do not proceed to read if these two issues trigger you. **

* * *

 

It was late at night, and the atmosphere in the Madigan Army Medical Centre was quiet. In one of the private hospital rooms, Megan Hunt was fast asleep on her bed, while her elder brother Owen Hunt and her sister-in-law Amelia Shepherd were asleep on the reclining chairs by her bedside. 

It had been more than a week since Megan was flown back to the USA. When he first laid his eyes on his sister, Owen’s heart broke. She wasn’t the same Megan, the cheerful, fun loving Megan who loved to tease and provoke him. Instead, she was being replaced by a stoic, solemn woman who looked malnourished and downtrodden. She had dark rings and eyebags under her eyes, and she looked like the burden of the entire world was upon her shoulders. Owen found it hard to believe that it was indeed his beloved little sister when he first saw her. She was so much thinner, and her eyes which were usually sparkling were dull, showing her pain. She just stared blankly at the hospital walls, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. No matter how hard Owen, Amelia or Riggs tried to get her to open up, she refused to utter a single word. Her behavior was starting to make Owen and Riggs worried. When Owen confided in Amelia about it,  she comforted him by saying that Megan had gone through a traumatic experience during her time in captivity and needed some time to be able to open up to others. She made an appointment for Megan with the best Psychiatrist in the country. Although they both were too busy caring for Megan to talk about their own underlying issues, they maintained a friendly interaction with each other.

Owen and Amelia had been faithfully staying by Megan’s bedside the whole time. Owen didn’t leave her side, refusing to go home to shower and sleep even though the nurses there repeatedly told him that they could take care of Megan overnight. He politely declined Riggs’s offer to take turns taking care of Megan. He gave the excuse that he wanted to keep a close eye on her. The truth was, he was still feeling so guilty about what happened to her and wanted to compensate for all the years they had lost by staying by her side the whole time now. Furthermore, he didn’t trust Riggs with Megan anymore and didn’t want them both alone in the same room. Amelia refused to leave his side as well. She had promised him that she would be by his side the entire time and she vowed to keep by her words. If Owen stayed by Megan’s bedside, that was where she would remain as well.

The couple never gave up hope on Megan, staying by her side 24 hours a day. They both had requested a couple weeks of leave from Bailey to be by Megan’s side, which she approved as neither of them had taken long leaves before. Owen told Megan how much he loved and missed her. He repeatedly told her about how he and their mom had been searching so many years for her, but to no avail.

Amelia watched the two Hunt siblings interact quietly, feeling her heart ache for Owen. It broke her heart to see Owen’s expression of despair and anguish when Megan remained expressionless and refused to respond to him. It was obvious how much he cared for his younger sister and how strong their bond was. 

A few days after Megan’s arrival in the hospital, Evelyn Hunt appeared. Owen had called to inform her that his sister and her only daughter had returned back to them. She had shrieked in joy over the news. 

As Evelyn hugged her beloved daughter tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks, Owen and Amelia watched the emotional reunion scene unfold in front of them, holding back their own tears. 

At that moment, in her mother’s embrace, Megan finally broke down and cried  for hours, letting out all the sorrow, hurt, pain, anguish and suffering she had kept buried inside her after all those years of captivity.

After that, Megan slowly began to talk to those around her. She would utter a few polite words to Owen, Evelyn, Amelia and the nurses. When Amelia was first introduced to her as her sister in law, she maintained a noncholant expression which broke Owen’s heart. As the week progressed, she eventually began to communicate with Amelia, much to Owen’s relief.

Amelia’s eyes opened as she thought she heard a sound being emitted from the direction of Megan’s bed. A quick glance at Owen told her that he was still fast asleep. She didn’t want to wake him as she knew that he was exhausted from barely having enough sleep for the past few days. Evelyn had gone back to their house to get some rest after having been with Megan for the entire day.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she leaned over towards Megan’s bed. Her sister in law seemed to be muttering something unintelligible. She strained her ears to listen.

 ‘Please don’t shoot me! I’m pregnant. Please don’t shoot me, please!! ‘Megan whimpered, pleading.

‘No, no, no, please, please.  Please no!!’’ she wailed.

She then let out a gut wrenching scream as she clutched her stomach with an expression of pain on her face.  

‘Megan.’Owen was now wide awake too and shaking Megan’s shoulders.

‘ No, no, please let go of me, it hurts.’Megan whined, as her hands trashed violently in the air. 

 ‘Megan!’Owen’s voice was gentle but firm as he gripped her firmly by the shoulders. He had PTSD before and he knew that she was having one of those nightmares.

‘Megan!! Wake up!! It’s me, Owen, your brother. You’re safe now ok? You’re in America now, not in Iraq. You’re safe now with me.’

Megan finally stopped trashing and looked at Owen for a long moment, staring into his sincere and sad eyes before breaking down.

Owen hugged her tight as her tears soaked his shirt and her heart wrenching sobs filled the room. They remained in that posture for a few long moments as he continued rubbing her back comfortingly and she continued sobbing in his arms, letting out all her emotions.

‘Shhh… It’s ok Megan, I’m here. You’re safe now.It’s just a bad dream. ’he whispered over and over as he rocked her in his arms like a baby, feeling his heart ache for her. 

Amelia could only watch on helplessly, feeling her heart breaking for Megan and wishing that there was more she could do to help her sister in law.

Finally the tears subsided and the sobs became whimpers.

‘You feeling better now?’Owen asked as he rubbed Megan’s arm comfortingly.

‘Yes.’she sniffled. ‘I’m sorry, I had a bad dream.’she admitted, taking a quick glance at Amelia, who gave her a reassuring smile.

‘It’s ok, sis.’comforted.

Megan looked at him with dull, sad eyes, which showed so much hurt and anguish in them.

 ‘I dreamt about the night I lost my baby again.’she said softly.

‘Baby? You had a baby?’Owen asked, shocked by her admission. He had a niece/nephew he didn’t know about?

He didn’t dare ask whose baby it was.

‘ They shot me, they shot me in the abdomen and I lost the baby.’she muttered, wincing as she relived the painful memory.

‘I’m so sorry Megan.’Owen whispered, at loss of the right words to say to her, while trying to control his own emotions.

‘It was my fault.’she said as she looked up at him with a sad and pained look in her eyes. ‘ I secretly wished for the baby to be gone, because I couldn’t bear to bring a new life into this world which was created as a result of something atrocious. I just couldn’t do it.‘she shook her head, her voice quivering, as tears started to fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

‘It’s not your fault.’Owen said softly, holding her hands supportively.

‘ I bled out from the abdomen and also from down below.’she admitted in a low tone as  Owen’s heart sank.

‘ I can still hear the gunshot and feel the bullet piercing through my stomach. I can still feel the blood gushing out from below.’Megan continued, her eyes staring at the blank hospital walls as she recalled the fateful night. 

‘ I’m so sorry.’Owen shook his head as his fists involuntarily clenched. He would love to  murder the culprits who did this, regardless of the consequences. He just couldn’t imagine what his sister went through. He had never felt so hopeless before. His sister, the little sister whom he was supposed to protect had ben tortured and was in pain. The worst thing was, there was nothing he could do to help her.

‘ There’s no need to apologize, Owen. There’s nothing you could’ve done.’said Megan, shaking her head sadly. ‘ It’s not your fault either.’she added, looking up at him with a downcast expression as their blue eyes met.

His eyes were filled with pain and hopelessness. Hers were filled with sorrow and hurt, reflecting all the torture she had endured over the years. 

Megan now gathered the courage to open up to her brother about the horrendous experience she endured while in captivity.

‘ I don’t even know whose baby it is.’she admitted in a whisper. ‘ They took turns on me one by one, every single night. Initially, I screamed and I fought. But they were much stronger physically, and I was alone and helpless. They overpowered me and I just couldn’t fight back against them.’she continued in a low, monotonous voice.

Owen shook his head as his fists clenched again. If he could get a hold of them, he would have murdered them cold blooded. He couldn’t even picture what the beasts had done to his beloved sister. He couldn’t fathom how humans could be capable of doing such horrific things. It was too brutal for him to imagine. It made him nauseous.

‘ But when I lost the baby, I felt like a part of me was being ripped and torn apart from me.’she added as tears started rolling down her cheeks. ‘ I felt like I had lost a piece of my heart which I was never going to get back.’she added, her voice quavering.

‘I almost died.’she continued.‘ I kept on bleeding out, but there were gunshots being fired everywhere. Our capturers had run way. I was the only female captive. My fellow captives kept on praying for the enemies to go away, but they came closer. When they freed us, we then realized that they were actually American soldiers who came to rescue us. They rushed me to the hospital, according to the hospital staff I was so pale and cold, I was almost dead. I had to be transfused 4 pints of blood.’

Her voice and entire body shook as she recalled the terrible memory. It was still fresh in her mind as it just happened not long ago, during their rescue.

Telling her brother and sister-in-law about her experiences opened up her floodgates of painful memories and now she couldn’t stop recalling them.

Owen squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to prevent himself from picturing seeing his sister so pale and lifeless. When he first laid eyes on her, she was already in a bad shape, he couldn’t imagine seeing her when she was bleeding out.

Megan didn’t notice Owen’s face turn red as his jaw clenched. She knew her brother well enough to know that those were the danger signs that he was about to explode into a fit of rage. But this time, she was too absorbed in her own pain and emotions that she missed the warning signs.

She was starting to rock back and forth on her hospital bed, repeating the words ‘almost died and ‘bleeding’over and over again.  It was too heartbreaking for both Owen and Amelia to watch.

Amelia on the other hand noticed Owen’s sudden change in facial expression and knew she had to get him out of there as soon as possible before he had a PTSD episode. 

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, knowing that under this circumstance she had to be cautious around him. She didn’t want to trigger more PTSD episodes.

‘Let’s get out of the room.’she whispered as she gently took his hand and they walked out of the room to the hospital corridors.

‘ Can you take care of Megan please? We’re going for a walk.’she politely requested the nurse at the counter, who nodded. As much as she would love to stay in the room with Megan and comfort her, she knew that Owen was in the verge of having one of his episodes. She needed to get him out of there fast before his temper flared.

She led him to one of the benches outside the hospital and ushered him to sit.

‘Take deep breaths.’she instructed gently as he obeyed.

He finally calmed down and turned to look at her with an angry and hurt expression.

‘Those bastards.’he muttered under his breath. ‘How dare they do such an atrocious and heinous act towards my little sister! If I ever catch them, I’ll beat them to death, no doubt about it!’

‘ I know.’Amelia said softly, rubbing his arm comfortingly. ‘I know you feel very angry and outraged about this. But there’s nothing you can do, Owen. You’re far away here in America. You know it’s not possible to fly back there to the war zone and find the exact people who did this. The only thing you can do now is to be there for her.’

Owen sighed heavily as he buried his head in his hands, knowing that what Amelia said was true. There was nothing he could do except to be there for his sister. He had never felt so hopeless before. He was used to being in control of things, and really hated the feeling of being helpless.

They sat in silence for a few long moments, Owen trying to recompose himself as he took a few deep breaths, and Amelia rubbing his back soothingly.

Owen’s breathing finally normalized as he leaned back onto Amelia’s chest, feeling the comforting sound of her heart beat and the soothing motions of her hands rubbing his back.

She led him back into the room when she was sure he was calmed down. Megan, who was already attended to by a nurse, was fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Owen woke up to the sunlight shining through the hospital window. He rubbed sleep off his eyes as he tried to look around the room. His neck was stiff from the awkward position he had been sleeping in the night before.

His gaze stopped at the hospital bed where his wife was sitting by his sister’s bedside. Both women were chatting quietly to each other. Amelia was holding Megan’s hand. Megan seemed to be really comfortable with Amelia’s presence, and that made him feel better. 

Both women were so deep in their conversation, they didn’t notice that he had woken up.

He strained his ears to listen to what they were talking about.

‘ I’ve also lost a baby before.’he heard Amelia confess. ‘He lived for 43 minutes, to be exact. He was anencephalic, no brain. But when I held him in my arms, I thought he was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. When they had to take him away from me when he developed respiratory distress, I also felt like a part of me, a piece of my heart was being taken away from me.’

‘I’m so sorry.’Megan whispered, as she touched Amelia’s arm soothingly. This was the first time the two sisters-in-law bonded. For the past week, Megan had barely uttered a few words to Amelia.

Amelia felt her heart warm at Megan’s touch. 

‘ It’s ok, I know that he’s in heaven now, watching over me with his father.’she said, smiling at Megan. ‘ I called him my unicorn baby because he was such a miracle. He donated his organs to so many other babies, and they all survived because of him. He saved so many lives in the short duration of time he was here on earth.’

Owen watched the interaction between his wife and his sister with interest. He knew that Amelia had lost a baby before, she had mentioned in passing about her baby living for only 43 minutes while they were both sitting in the hospital chapel after lighting a candle for Samuel Avery. He didn’t know the details of her baby’s premature departure though, he never got around to asking her. At that time in the chapel, they were both mere acquaintances and he didn’t want to interfere in her personal affairs. But as their relationship progressed, they had so many other things to talk about and he never got around to asking her about her baby. She also no longer mentioned her baby to him.

‘ Well, maybe our babies are up there in heaven and looking down at us.’Megan suggested as she looked up at the ceiling, finally smiling for the first time in ages.

‘ Yes, maybe they are.’Amelia agreed softly.

Megan’s smile faded as another flashback of her time in captivity returned.

Amelia took Megan’s hand in hers and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

‘ You survived. You’re a fighter and a survivor, Megan.’she said in encouragement.

‘ Thank you.’Megan whispered back as their eyes met. Amelia’s eyes radiated such warmth and compassion, it made Megan feel much more relaxed.

Amelia turned and smiled at Owen as she noticed him awake.

‘Oh, look who is awake.’she greeted. ‘ Good morning, sleepyhead.’

‘He has always been like this since childhood.’Megan chipped in, smirking. ‘ I call him sleepyhead too.

Owen had to admit, it warmed his heart to see his sister and wife ganging up on him and teasing him together. And it made him so glad that a part of the old Megan was slowly returning.

‘ Megan.’he muttered.‘I just…I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what to say last night.’

‘It’s ok.’she dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand. ‘ I feel better just talking about it.’

He smiled at her, at loss of words to say to her. She seemed more like her normal cheerful self this morning, although he knew that PTSD survivors had unpredictable temper and their episodes could flare up anytime without warning. Gosh how he missed this Megan, the cheerful, kind, caring Megan who loved to tease and joke with him.

He knew that comforting words were not enough for her, he knew that nothing he did at that moment could heal her emotional wounds and scars and and reverse the trauma that she had been through.

‘ I know.’ Owen said softly.  ‘I know how it feels like.’

‘ I also lost a baby before.’he admitted when both his sister and wife looked at him questioningly.

‘ Cristina aborted my baby.’he continued. ‘ She didn’t want children and she aborted my baby. I was beside her during the entire procedure, and after that it was like a piece of me was being taken away. But she didn’t even ask for my permission before making the appointment.’he said, shaking his head sadly at the memory.

‘ Oh, I’m sorry.’ Megan whispered.

‘ It’s ok, it’s long ago, and we aren’t even together anymore.’ Owen said as he exchanged a knowing glance with Amelia. He had told Amelia about it before, and she knew how devastating it was for him as he had always wanted to have children of his own.

Her heart went out to him as she noticed the sad expression on his face.

A calm silence filled the room.

Megan stiffled a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. 

‘Why don’t you get some rest now, Owen and I will be here by your side .’Amelia suggested, as Megan nodded in agreement. She never got much sleep for the past 10 years. While in captivity, she would always be on the guard for enemies or her capturers approaching. For the past week, even though she was safe back in America, her nightmares and PTSD episodes were keeping her awake at night.

 

* * *

 

A while later, as Evelyn arrived to take over the duty of caring for Megan. Owen and Amelia decided to grab a simple breakfast from the hospital cafeteria.

The cafeteria was almost empty, except for the cafeteria staff.

They ate in silence as she munched on her sandwich and him on his burger and fries. There were so many word unspoken between them, so many issues unresolved and they both didn’t know where to start. 

‘ Thank you, Amelia.’Owen began as soon as he finished his burger. ‘Thank you for being there for Megan to comfort her when I can’t. I just can’t picture what those beasts did to my sister. She’s my sister, my little sister.’he said, shaking his head with a defeated expression on his face. 

‘I know. ‘Amelia said, a sad tone in her voice as she reached out her hand and their hands joined on the cafeteria table.  ‘I know you feel really upset about what happened to her and feel helpless that you can’t do anything to help her. I’m sorry I can’t do much to help, but I’ll be here for you both the whole time.’she promised as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

‘ I had arranged the best psychiatrist in the country to tend to her.’she continued. ‘She’ll be in good hands. Don’t worry ok? It’ll be a long process, but we’ll both see her through this.’

Owen nodded as he picked up a fry.

‘ Yes, the only thing we can do for her now is to be there for her.’ he agreed.

He cleared his throat as he decided to change the subject. Talking about what happened to Megan would only make him more angry and upset and there was nothing else he could do to help her.

He didn’t know whether it was the right time to be asking Amelia such a personal question, but she was his wife and he needed to know about her past.

‘ So….you said you had an anencephalic baby?’ he asked softly, being cautious not to scare her off.

To his relief, she nodded.

‘ How much of the conversation did you hear?’ she asked.

‘ From the part you said that you lost an anencephalic baby. I’m so sorry, Amelia.’ he said as he squeezed her hand in support. ‘ I know you  mentioned the baby in passing to me before, but I never asked you about it.’

‘ He was a special baby indeed.’ Amelia said, smiling at the memory of her baby. ‘ The most beautiful baby ever. He saved so many lives.’

‘ Yes, I know how special he must be to you.’ Owen said as their eyes met.

‘ Jake gave me the option to abort him, but I just couldn’t. I was too far along. And I reasoned that if he couldn’t live, at least he could give a chance to other babies to live.’ she continued, remembering her baby. ‘ He had done so much during his short stay here on earth. I miss him.’

‘ That’s a very noble thing to do, Amelia.’ Owen said, as he held her hand comfortingly across the table. ‘ Not every parent would voluntarily give up their baby’s organs like that, you know.’

‘ I know, that’s what everyone says.’ Amelia admitted, as she looked down at her empty plate before lookin back up at Owen. ‘ But I just felt like it was the right thing to do, you know. I mean if my baby couldn’t live, why can’t he help the lives of other babies?’

Owen looked at Amelia with awe, having newfound respect for his wife.

‘ Remember Ryan, the guy I told you about that night when we opened up to each other about our past?’ she asked as he nodded. ‘ Well, it’s his.’ she added as he remained silent but nodded quietly, silently urging her to continue.

‘ For some time, I blamed myself.’ Amelia continued. ‘ I kept on wondering whether my drug addiction was to be blamed for my baby being anencephalic. Jake assured me that my addiction had nothing to do with my baby’s condition, but I still couldn’t stop blaming myself for a long time.’

‘ And so this is why I don’t want to get pregnant again.’ she admitted. ‘ I don’t want to go through the pain of having yet another anencephalic baby. I don’t want to lose another baby.’ she added, her voice quivering as tears pooled in her eyes.

A moment of silence ensued before Owen asked gently, ‘ So this is the reason why you ran away? You were afraid of having another baby?’ he wanted to confirm.

‘ Yes.’ she answered softly, nodding her head solemnly. ‘ I was frightened, Owen. And when I’m frightened, I run. I’m so sorry. I should have talked to you. But I couldn’t face you. Not yet. I was afraid that if I told you everything, you would leave me too. Just like everyone else I’ve ever loved in my life.’ she felt tears rolling down her cheeks at her confession.

‘ But why were you frightened? You should have talked to me, Amelia. I wouldn’t judge you. I would never leave you, you know that. I’ll be here for you no matter what. I love you, Amelia.’

‘ Will you still love me if I only give you anencephalic babies?’ Amelia half joked as she searched his eyes.

‘ I’ll always love you no matter what.’ Owen answered earnestly. ‘Healthy babies or not. But I do have faith that we’ll have healthy babies.’

Amelia finally let herself smile as their hands joined across the table again.

‘ I’m sorry to hear about Cristina.’ she said earnestly. ‘ You have to know that I’ll never abort your baby.’

‘ I was devastated too, but it’s in the past now. It was her body, her choice and there was nothing I could do about it. We both had different views of what is really important and different priorities in life. She’s the past, but you are my present and my future, Amelia.’ he said as their eyes met.

‘ Ryan and my unicorn baby are my past, but you are my present and future too.’ Amelia said. ‘ We’ll get through this together right? Both of us, Megan and the babies we’ll have together. We’ll get through this together and as a couple and then as a family.’

Owen felt his heart swell at the mention of the word ‘family.’

‘ Yes, we will. We’re in this together. For better or for worse.’ Owen promised as he stuck his pinky finger out and she linked her finger to his.

They, Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd were a team. Nothing could get in between them now. They would get through this together stronger than ever.

** As usual, ** **** ** omments, messages, and reviews are very much appreciated. I love you hear from you all!! <3 **

**  p.s  Teddy is not mentioned in here as I haven’t figured out how to fit her into the post season 13 finale story line. **


	2. Recovery part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy returns.How would Amelia react?

This part is actually a belated birthday gift to dear friend Lizzy @elipcius who always makes nice banners for me and I felt like I need to reciprocate. <3 She requested for a fic with Amelia being jealous about Teddy and Owen. I thought that it would be easier to integrate Teddy into this fic, instead of starting another concurrent post season 13 finale fic. 

Sorry that this is so late and way past your birthday, Lizzy, but I really hope you enjoy it! *hugs 

P.s This does not follow the promo pics or promo clips of the season premiere as I have actually started writing this quite some time ago

‘ Ryan and my unicorn baby are my past, but you are my present and future too.’ Amelia said. ‘ We’ll get through this together right? Both of us, Megan and the babies we’ll have together. We’ll get through this together and as a couple and then as a family.’  
Owen felt his heart swell at the mention of the word ‘family.’  
‘ Yes, we will. We’re in this together. For better or for worse.’ Owen promised as he stuck his pinky finger out and she linked her finger to his.  
They, Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd were a team. Nothing could get in between them now. They would get through this together stronger than ever.

Owen and Amelia returned hand in hand from breakfast, after having a heart to heart talk. Amelia felt so relieved now that she had opened up to Owen about her innermost fears and insecurities. For the first time in months, she felt an entire burden being lifted off her shoulders. Owen for his part, was also glad that Amelia finally decided to open up to him about her past and her fears. Now he felt like he had a better understanding about why she was suddenly afraid of having babies and shouted in his face that she didn’t want a baby when she had been on board the idea just a couple of weeks before. He now knew that she was afraid of having another anencephalic baby, something which she should have told him about earlier. He would have understood and not pushed her to start a family.

Amelia had a smile on her face. Now that she had cleared things up with Owen, she could focus on taking care of Megan. She guessed that Megan would still be fast asleep on her hospital bed at the moment, recuperating.

As they approached Megan’s room, she stopped on her tracks when she saw an unfamiliar tall, slim, blonde haired woman standing beside Megan’s bed. The woman was chatting comfortably with Evelyn. It was apparent that they both knew each other. Meanwhile Megan, who also seemed comfortable with the blonde woman’s presence, was sitting upright on her bed seemingly interested in the conversation. 

To Amelia’s uttermost surprise, Owen’s face lit up as soon as he saw the woman. He rushed into the room without hesitation. 

‘Teddy! ‘ he called out excitedly. At the same time, Amelia realized that this was most likely the woman she was speaking to on the phone the night before Megan’s arrival.

The woman turned around at the mention of her name and her face lit up too. 

Owen swiftly closed the gap between them and embraced her in a tight hug as Amelia looked on, confused. 

Forgetting Amelia’s presence for a moment, Owen continued hugging Teddy tight. They both refused to let go of each other. A stray tear rolled down Teddy’s cheek and Owen looked like he was about to cry too.

After a few long moments, Owen finally let go of Teddy and gave her a quick glance as she wiped away the stray tear. She seemed different compared to when he last saw her- she was glowing, and looked happy and fulfilled. Physically, she still looked the same as before- tall, slim, blonde and pretty, but she now spotted a happy and cheerful look. He was just so glad to see her after so many years.

When Teddy left Grey Sloan Memorial - she was feeling depressed and still reeling over the loss of her husband Henry. He was actually a patient of hers, whom she had married so that he could use her health insurance, but it eventually developed to become true romance. It was a brief but sweet love affair between them, which unfortunately ended when Henry eventually succumbed to his illness - Von Hippel Lindau disease. After his death, Teddy was distraught. Sensing her sadness and hopelessness, Owen had no choice but to fire her so that she would accept the job at MEDCOM. The years of serving in MEDCOM had given her more joy and fulfillment than she could have ever imagined.

However, despite the fact that she was happy working there, she couldn’t help but feel that there was something missing in her life. She was lonely. She devoted all her time and energy to her work and serving the soldiers in the army, and barely had time to think about her personal life. Since Henry’s death, she had pushed that aspect of her life aside, focusing entirely on her career instead.

Now seeing Owen after so long opened up the flood of memories about her past and her time in Grey Sloan Memorial. She and Owen were good friends during the time in the army, and she did have feelings for him initially when they were working together in the battlefield and subsequently in Grey Sloan Memorial. When she expressed her feelings to him, he chose Cristina instead, so she accepted the fact and they remained good friends until she left for MEDCOM.

For Teddy, Owen looked the same as when she last saw him. He seemed to have aged a bit, but still had the same muscular build. She didn’t realize how much she missed him until she saw him in person after so many years.

She had wanted to escort Megan over to America- but she had plenty of stuff to settle back in Germany before she could afford to fly over. So being rest assured that Megan was being accompanied by the best colleague she could find on the flight and subsequently on the helicopter, she remained back in Germany for another week to tend to her stuff before flying over to check on Megan. But now that she was finally back here in America, she realized how much she actually missed her home country.

‘I called.’ Teddy said, her voice shaking, still unable to believe that her good old friend Owen Hunt was actually standing in front of her. ‘ After Megan arrived in our Germany quarters, I called and you never answered.’

‘ You never replied to my emails either.’ Owen retorted. ‘ I emailed you daily after you left and you never replied them.’

Teddy remained silent for a while- a bit taken aback by Owen’s retort. But what he said was true.

‘ I was busy settling down to my new life.’ she told the half truth. It was true, she was busy settling down to her new life, but another reason why she failed to contact Owen after her departure was that she didn’t want to have anything to do with Grey Sloan Memorial any longer. To her, after Henry’s death, the hospital only harbored painful memories- memories of Henry’s death and memories of what should have been with Owen. She wanted to start anew and make a brand new life for herself. To do that she had to cut off all connections with the people there. 

‘ I’m sorry . I was in a daze after receiving the news- I just wasn’t up to having a conversation.’ Owen apologized sincerely, regretting his earlier accusation. ‘ But I’m so glad to see you again. How have you been?’

‘I’m good.’ Teddy answered. ‘Busy with work.’

‘ She’s more than good. She took very good care of me.’ Megan who was silently observing the interaction between her brother and her friend chimed in. ‘She was the one who nursed me back to health when I was in the army hospital in Germany until I was stable enough to be transferred.’

‘ Thank you, Teddy.’ Owen said gratefully. ‘ Thank you for taking good care of my sister for me.’ 

‘Yes- thank you so much Teddy for helping to take care of my daughter.’ Evelyn chimed in.

‘I’m just helping out a friend.’ Teddy replied as she squeezed Megan’s hand and smiled at her. ‘I’m just so glad that you’re better now. You also look much better and more nourished now than when I last saw you.’

‘Yes, the staff here have been taking good care of me.’ Megan answered, giving Teddy a small smile.

Amelia- who was quietly observing the interactions and feeling left out, decided to join in the conversation.

She cleared her throat- catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

‘So you are Teddy Altman?’ she asked Teddy. ‘ I’m Amelia Shepherd, the person who spoke to you on the phone.’ she introduced as she extended her hand for Teddy to shake. 

Teddy politely shook Amelia’s hand.

‘ Oh hi- nice to meet you Amelia.’ she greeted. 

‘So you and Owen are friends?’ Amelia asked.

‘ Yes, we were friends back when we were in the army and later on in Grey Sloan Memorial.’ Teddy answered. ‘ We’ve worked together for a long time.’

Amelia nodded silently, but her facial expression told Teddy that she didn’t seem satisfied with the explanation.

Teddy’s smile faded as she realized that her and Owen hugging each other tightly didn’t seem to bode well with this woman. She wondered what connection did Amelia have with Owen.

‘ So what connection do you have with Owen?’ she asked Amelia, a cautious tone in her voice.

Sensing the tension between the two women- Owen decided to intervene. 

‘ Actually- she’s my wife.’ he answered as he wrapped an arm around Amelia’s shoulder.

Teddy’s attention was now on Owen as she raised an eyebrow at him.

‘ I didn’t know you have a new wife now. What happened to Cristina?’ she asked genuinely surprised. It was obvious that she and Owen hadn’t kept in touch for so long. 

‘Well- we divorced and parted ways. She moved to Zurich.’ Owen admitted. ‘ But Cristina is my past and Amelia here is my future.’ 

‘ Oh wow- ok, that’s a lot to catch up on. But I’m so glad that you have found someone to settle down with now.’ Teddy said earnestly. ‘ I’m so happy for you Owen.’

‘Thanks.’ Owen answered smiling as he exchanged a knowing glance with Amelia.

‘Their wedding was beautiful.’ Evelyn chimed in. ‘ I was at the wedding. Amelia was a beautiful bride. Weren’t you, dear?’

Amelia blushed. She certainly wasn’t used to being praised by her mother-in-law. They had always maintained a friendly relationship and Evelyn had always been nice and kind to her, but she wasn’t used to being called ‘dear’ and receiving compliments from anyone other than Owen. Her own mother would never compliment her.

‘Yes she was.’ Owen agreed.

‘ I wish I was at the wedding.’ Megan muttered. ‘I’ve always wanted to be a bridesmaid at my brother’s wedding.’

The entire room became silent at Megan’s declaration. Owen felt guilty about the fact that his sister was unable to attend his wedding. Again, it reminded him of how he went on with his life while his sister was being held captive for 10 years in a building.

Megan covered her face as she realized that she had inadvertently changed the atmosphere in the room.

‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything. I just really wished I was there.’ she apologized earnestly. ‘ Please don’t take it personally.’

‘ It’s ok Megan. I know.’ said Owen as he gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

‘Why don’t you get some sleep dear. You seem tired.’ Evelyn suggested to her daughter as she adjusted her pillow and blanket.

Owen, Amelia and Teddy took it as the cue for them to leave Megan’s room to let her rest.  
______________________________________________________________________________

They sat in the waiting room for a couple of hours, chatting. Owen and Teddy were busy catching up with each others lives over the past few years. Teddy told Owen about her entire experience working with MEDCOM. Owen, meanwhile, filled Teddy in with the latest happenings in Grey Sloan Memorial since she left. Teddy was sad to learn about the plane crash which took the lives of both Mark and Lexie and cost Arizona her leg. She was also equally shocked and saddened to learn about Derek’s death from a car crash. The staff of Grey Sloan Memorial had suffered so many losses over the recent years, she felt really sad for them.

While Teddy and Owen were busy catching up with each other’s lives- Amelia listened attentively while pretending to be occupied with her phone. She had very little to add to the conversation as she wasn’t in Grey Sloan Memorial when the incidents occurred, except for Derek’s death which she would rather not talk about. She had to admit- she was feeling a little left out as Teddy and Owen continued chatting animatedly to each other. They had so much to catch up on, so many things to tell each other. Owen was so caught up in his conversation with Teddy and filling her in about the recent developments in the hospital that he had forgotten that his wife was still there and listening as well. 

‘ So why did you and Cristina get a divorce?’ Teddy asked Owen, also seeming to have forgotten about Amelia’s presence.

‘ We had differing views regarding our priorities in life..’ Owen admitted. ‘ I wanted a baby, she didn’t. When she aborted my baby, that was the final straw for me. It made me realize that no matter what- she would never change her mind about babies. For her, career always came first.’

‘ I see.’ Teddy nodded. ‘ How about Amelia? Does she want a baby?’

Before Owen could answer, Amelia cleared her throat loudly- having had enough of being ignored.

‘ I’m going to go outside to take a walk.’ she announced. ‘ I need some fresh air after staying In the hospital for the whole day.’

Without inviting Owen or Teddy to come along with her, she strode down the hospital corridors towards the hospital exit.

Once she reached the hospital compounds, she took a deep breath to calm herself down as she sat on one of the benches. Something about Teddy irritated and aggravated her. She didn’t know if it was due to the fact that Teddy and Owen seemed so close to each other or that Owen never even mentioned to her about Teddy. If they were so close friends before, why didn’t Owen ever tell her about Teddy? She seemed to be such a significant part of Owen’s life, and yet he neglected to tell her about it. Maybe Owen didn’t consider Teddy important enough to be mentioned. Or maybe he didn’t consider her important enough to tell her every single detail about his past. Anyways, she herself was also guilty of hiding many dark secrets of her past from him so it was only fair and square right?   
Who was this Teddy anyways? Was she just a friend? A good friend? Or maybe more than that? An old flame? Maybe Teddy and Owen had a relationship with each other before but broke up? The more questions that crossed her mind about Teddy, the more irritated she was by the fact that Owen failed to mention anything about Teddy to her. She had told him about Ryan and about James, shouldn’t he open up to her about his past relationships too? Also, the fact that both Owen and Teddy had hugged each other so tightly when they first reunited, seemingly so glad to see each other and had chatted non stop to each other for the past couple of hours, practically ignoring her strengthened her suspicion that they were more than just friends.

‘ Amelia!!’ she heard a male voice call out her name. She didn’t need to turn her head around to know who the voice belonged to.

She continued staring out at the hospital compounds, choosing to ignore the person.

‘ Amelia.’ Owen now appeared breathless beside her. Right after Amelia had walked away, he knew that it was a sign of her being mad and immediately excused himself to go after her. Teddy also urged him to go after her, saying that she would go back into the room to check on Megan.

‘ Amelia.’ he was now sitting beside her, touching her by the arm to catch her attention.

She swatted his hand away gently as she turned to look the other way.

‘ Don’t Amelia me.’ she muttered.

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just so happy to see Teddy after so many years.’ Owen admitted earnestly.

‘ Yes, I can see that.’ Amelia said in a low tone of voice as she finally turned around to look at Owen. He was silently pleading for her to forgive him with the look he was giving her with his eyes. ‘ It’s obvious that you were so overjoyed to see her.’ Owen could detect a slight hint of bitterness in her voice.

‘ I just got carried away.’ Owen admitted. ‘ We had so much to catch up on after all these years.’

‘ Yes, I know you got carried away and that both of you have so much to catch up on. But that doesn’t justify you both treating me like I am an invisible person.’ Amelia said, raising her voice.

Owen was taken aback by her accusation. How dare she say that? First off, she was the one who ran away from him without an explanation, making him feel responsible for her actions. And now here she was, accusing him of treating her like an invisible person when he was just too engrossed in catching up with an old friend.

‘ You could have just joined in the conversation.’ he answered, careful not to raise his voice.

‘ I just don’t know what to say. I mean its obvious you two miss each other so much and know each other very well, and that she knows a lot about your past. She seems very close with your mother and sister. Are you both childhood friends?’ Amelia probed, wanting to know.

‘ We met while we were both army surgeons. We were both serving in the battlefield together.’ Owen explained. ‘ We worked closely with each other in Iraq. I was the one who convinced her to come work in Grey Sloan Memorial, where she worked for a couple of years. We were good friends, best friends even. We knew everything about each other. However, it never managed to go further than that.’

He paused for a moment, wondering how to go about explaining to Amelia about his complicated relationship with Teddy.

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows. 

‘ What do you mean by that?’ she asked in curiosity.

Owen cleared his throat before continuing.

‘ Well, there was a point when we both admitted that we actually had feelings for each other, but we never acted upon it. That time I was already with Cristina and I chose Cristina. She was disappointed at first but eventually moved on with Mark….’

‘ With Mark Sloan?!’ Amelia interjected, her eyebrows raised. ‘ Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.’ she shrugged, recalling that Mark would sleep with anyone. ‘ Sorry for interrupting, you can continue.’

‘ Yes, it was just a short fling…. and then there was Henry, a patient of hers with Von Hippel Lindau disease. She actually got married to him. Sadly, shortly after they got married, he succumbed to his illness. It was so sad.’ he recalled, shaking his head sadly. ‘ She was so devastated after his death, I could see the sadness in her eyes. It was obvious she really loved him and his death affected her so much. I saw that she had nothing left in Grey Sloan so I had to fire her in order to convince her to go to MEDCOM, which was what she really wanted to do.’

Amelia listened quietly, suddenly feeling some pity for Teddy. It certainly wasn’t easy losing a loved one, she knew that.

‘ So even though we did have feelings for each other, we were never in a romantic relationship in case that was what you were wondering.’ Owen added.

Amelia nodded slowly, digesting the information about Teddy that Owen had told her. He seemed honest in his explanation, and she really appreciated that.

‘ Then if she was a significant part of your life and your best friend, why didn’t you tell me about her before?’ she asked him, her head tilted to one side as she looked at him for answers.

Owen cleared his throat again, his mind trying to think of a suitable answer.

‘ It’s because shortly after she left, I tried to contact her. But she never replied my emails so I guess she was too busy and preoccupied with her new job and new life to remember me. So I put her in my past and moved on with my life with Cristina and then with you.’ he explained. ‘ Like I said, Teddy and Cristina are my past, but you are my present and future.’

Amelia smiled, finally fully accepting his explanation.

She linked her arm in his and placed her head on his shoulder as they sat on the bench.

‘ Ryan and James are my past but you’re my future too.’ she said as she smiled up at him.

They sat together on the bench for a few more moments, just enjoying the peace and quiet, before they re-entered the building, hand in hand.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Teddy was sitting by Megan’s bedside when they re-entered the room. Megan was still fast asleep. Evelyn had gone to the cafeteria to get some food.

She smiled as she looked up at the couple walking into the room.

‘ Well, hello there.’ she greeted softly so as not to wake Megan up. ‘ So I see that you both have made up.’ 

Owen and Amelia exchanged smiles without replying.

‘ Where’s my mom?’ Owen asked.

‘ She went down to the cafeteria to get some food.’ Teddy answered.

Owen nodded as he looked at Megan who was still fast asleep on her bed.

‘ Listen, I’m sorry for just now.’ Amelia apologized to Teddy. ‘ I overreacted. I didn’t know that you both are good friends.’

‘ It’s ok, I didn’t know that he’s remarried either.’ said Teddy. ‘ Guess we both haven’t kept in touch with each other for so long.’

The three of them started chatting together as Teddy told Owen and Amelia how Megan was rescued from the abandoned building and how she was in a really bad shape when she first saw her. She also told them of how she nursed Megan back to health in Germany before Megan’s transfer. They also discussed about the plans of transferring Megan to Grey Sloan Memorial for further observation within the next few days since Megan’s vitals seemed to be stable now.

Shortly after, Megan woke up and they had small talk with her, being careful not to touch about any topics which might trigger her PTSD.

Owen let Megan play around with his IPhone, to her delight as she had never seen an IPhone before. 

‘ Gosh I feel so out of touch from reality.’ she admitted as she fiddled around with the phone’s touchscreen. ‘Everything has changed so much from since I last saw the outside world.’

They all chuckled at her, glad that she had recovered a little of her sense of humor.

Just then, Evelyn returned into the room and joined in the conversation.

_______________________________________________________________________________

That night, as Evelyn had gone back home to rest, Megan was fast asleep and Owen was dozing off at the bedside chair again. Being unable to sleep, Amelia decided to get some fresh air outside the room.

As she walked outside to the waiting room, she spotted Teddy sitting alone on one of the chairs. 

‘Hey.’ she greeted softly.

Teddy looked up and gave her a small smile.

‘ Hey.’ she greeted back.

Amelia took a seat next to Teddy. 

‘ You’re not going back yet?’ she asked.

‘ In a short while- I figured that I want to stay here a little longer as I would feel bored alone in the hotel room.’ Teddy replied.

‘ You would feel bored here too.’ Amelia joked, winking. ‘ It’s not like there are many interesting things over here.’

‘ That’s true.’ Teddy laughed.

A tense silence filled the room as both women struggled to continue the conversation.

‘ So how long have you and Owen been married for if you don’t mind me asking?’ Teddy asked.

‘ For about a year.’ Amelia answered as Teddy nodded.

‘ I can see that he really cares about you.’ said Teddy. ‘ I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you and the way he speaks to you.’

Amelia smiled. ‘ I know he really cares for me.’ she admitted. ‘ He’s a really kind, loving, caring and passionate man.’

‘ Yes he is.’ Teddy agreed. ‘ When he loves, he really loves passionately. He would climb mountains to protect his loved ones. He and Megan are very close and he’s always really protective of her.’

‘ He was in a daze when he first learnt that Megan had been found alive.’ Amelia recalled.‘That time when I spoke to you on the phone, he couldn’t come to the phone because he was not in the right state of mind to speak to you. I guess he was in a shock to discover that she was alive after thinking that she was dead for so long.’

‘ I know- he would usually act that way when he has his PTSD episodes.’ Teddy nodded. ‘ They both share a very strong bond with each other. I know that by observing the way they interact with each other.’

‘ I can see that.’ Amelia agreed.

‘ You’re lucky to have him as your husband.’ Teddy pointed out as she touched Amelia on the arm. 

‘ Yes, I know.’ Amelia replied, realizing that Teddy’s words were true.

‘ I know him. He’s kind, loyal and caring. He would love you deeply to the ends of the earth if you let him.’ Teddy continued.

Amelia nodded as Teddy’s words resonated with her, making her feel bad for running away from Owen a few months ago.

‘ Do treat him well.’ Teddy added. ‘ And he’ll treat you even better. Please take good care of him.’

‘ I will.’ Amelia replied earnestly.

‘ Are you both planning to have children?’ Teddy asked suddenly.

‘ Well….. we’ve talked about it before, but haven’t had any success yet.’ Amelia half lied, being caught off guard by the question. Teddy certainly didn’t need to know about her running away from him due to her fear of having another baby. 

‘ I’m keeping my fingers crossed for you both. Owen has always wanted to be a father.’ Teddy pointed out.

‘ I know.’ Amelia replied softly, feeling more guilty now for having let Owen down.

‘ It’s getting late- I guess I’ve gotta go back to my hotel now.’ Teddy excused herself, as she gave Amelia a pat on the shoulder. ‘Remember what I said.’ she added, winking at Amelia before she left.

_______________________________________________________________________________

‘ You’re lucky to have him as your husband.’ Teddy’s words resonated in Amelia’s mind as she returned back to Megan’s room where Megan was still fast asleep and Owen was still dozing off at the bedside reclining chair.

She stood for a moment, staring at him, admiring his broad, muscular features and his rough facial contours. Even when he slept and was snoring, he still looked handsome to her.

Sensing that there was someone staring at him, he stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

Their eyes met and they gazed at each other for a long moment. 

Amelia sat down next to him and gently took his hand in hers.

Relishing in her soft, tender touch which he missed, Owen squeezed her hand as they smiled at each other.

Amelia struggled in her mind to find the right words to say to him. 

‘ Are you ok?’ Owen asked, as she continued gazing at him lovingly. ‘ Is there something you want to say?’

‘ I just wanted to say that I’m so lucky to have you as my husband.’ she finally admitted in a soft voice, careful not to wake Megan up. ‘ You’re so kind, loving, caring and forgiving towards me, so thank you.’

Owen chuckled, amused but pleased by her sudden admission. 

‘ I’m lucky to have you as my wife too.’ he said earnestly as he squeezed her hand. Her heart leapt with joy upon hearing his words. 

They sat in comfortable silence, hand in hand by Megan’s bedside, watching her sleep.

At that moment, they both realized that they had each other to lean and depend on. No matter what obstacles came their way, they would get through it together. They were a team. They were lucky to have each other indeed.

 

So this is it guys, we’ve reached the end of this fic. As usual- reblogs, comments, reviews and messages are very welcome- I always love hearing from you all!! Do let me know what you think ;)


End file.
